Carlos Velásquez
Young Voyager Bio Carlos left the orphanage that he used to inhabit, ever since the death of his parents, at age 13 to wander around the country. Hewas trained by Ken Lee, the greatest Rhythmic Martial Artist ever existed. One day, upon witnessing that his mentor disappeared without a trace, he decides to enter the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Artist to duel against the man responsible for said disappeareance, Don Z. Knowing that he's lured in an ever bigger trap, he forms a fighting team call the Rhythm Battlers, with him as leader and his childhood friends Joaquín, Rina, Adriana and Iván as his teammates. Gameplay Brought test main as Carlos is trained by Ken Lee, learn to Martial Artist, above skills. The fighting styles listed in their profiles are a mix of actual martial arts with musical genres. In the case of Carlos, he fights with Kumbiarate, which is basically Karate mixed with Cumbia (specifically Mexican Cumbia), a well known latin american music genre. In the back of his jacket (not pictured by the way), actually has an image of a palm three on a small island with the Kung Fu stylized words "Kumbia" and "Rate" separated in the middle of the image. At limited of offensive and defensive are just improved. Movelist Special Moves * Palma de Ritmo: He launches an orange colored energy wave with his palm. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Palma Electrica, has the energy wave engulfed with electricity and causes more damage. * Puño Ascendente: He rises his right hand in a Dragon Punch styled attack to his opponent. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Puño de Viento, has him spinning in 360° during the rising uppercut. * Puño Deslizador: He dashes towards his opponent with a straight punch. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Puño Cortador, changes the fist for a karate chop and causes more damage. * Patada Huracan: He spins with two windmill kicks. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cumbia Torbellino, has five windmill attacks done in sucession. * Puño Defensor: He performs a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks, he counters it with a powerful fist that sends his opponent to the ground. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Puño de Rebote, has the fist counter sending the opponent to the wall and bouncing from it afterwards. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Combo de Golpes de Presión: Carlos prepares with a shaking pose and then dashes towards his opponent. If the move connects, he does a series of punches and kicks to him/her, then he uppercuts with the Puño de Viento, sending the opponent to fly in the air and then falling him/her to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Carlos walks to the battlefield with his travel bag, then he puts that bag to the floor, adjusts his gloves and says "A good fight needs a touch of rhythm." before he goes to his Kumbiarate stance. Match Point Carlos raises his right fist and shouts "Yeah!". Victory Pose Carlos does a bit of Kata with his fists and then prepares his Palma de Ritmo, as the camera focuses closely on him. Orange colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "It's my idea or did I fought with myself? I must been dreaming." * (vs. Joaquín) "That's a good match, amigo. Better luck next time!" * (vs. Rina) "That's not the date I had in mind, Rina-chan, but thanks for the sparring." * (vs. Adriana) "Just accept that if you're stalking Joaquín, he will not get your attention, prima." * (vs. Iván) "Chaval, what happened to you? I thought you can surpass me." * (vs. Takeru) "I owe one, Takkun. Your atonement helped me to forget bad things." * (vs. Murdock) "Don't let the revenge towards the Neo Ku Klux Klan control you, Murdock." * (vs. Shantel) "Have you wondered why you always trash talk like that? Not even my prima would say these things." * (vs. Jacob) "You are fighting for the wrong side. Have you forgot your duty of protecting the innocent?" * (vs. Natalie) "What's wrong with you? Trying to kill my friends wouldn't solve anything." * (vs. Damian) "Not to interrupt your selfie moment, but focus more on your wrestling skills." * (vs. Garrett) "Tough as always, however, you need to find harmony in your fists." * (vs. Reggie) "I understand your situation. We must fight for the common cause." * (vs. Tomas) "Thanks for the offer, señor, but I'm on a journey for the search of truth." * (vs. Fong) "It's an honor to fight with the famous Kung-Fu actor. Your skills are legendary indeed." * (vs. Kastor) "Forgive me, Kastor. I have personal things to settle." * (vs. Don Z) "This is for you, Master Lee." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Your megalomaniac interdimensional domination is over!" * (vs. Valerie) "No way! Are you really my #1 fan? I thought you're just an ordinary girl." * (vs. John) "I'm glad you have the determination to save the theater, mister." * (vs. Hiroto) "You went down too far. This is why Rina-chan is no longer your fan." * (vs. Marion) "You say you're a member of the League of Spies? Are you telling me the truth?" * (vs. Patrick) "An odd kind of fighter... I never recall the use of chairs in fights!" * (vs. Amadeus) "Even priests can be good fighters. I'm really surprised!" * (vs. Raystrom) "Even for an otherworldly being, you do have determination!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "That war you are partaking... is ours! We got an enemy in common!" Arcade Prologue (Carlos is seen holding his travel bag, walking the streets.) Carlos Velásquez, The Young Voyager. When he was 13, left the orphanage where he stayed for years to start wander the entire country. Despite this notable fact, he always studied in different schools during his journey.' (Carlos is reunited with his childhood friends Joaquín, Adriana, Iván and Rina in his hometown of Chignahuapan, Puebla.)' '''Recently, he returned to his very hometown. For his surprise, his childhood friends reunited with him after ten years of distance, and therefore he's happy to see them again. (The five are holding the invitations of the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament.)' 'Knowing that they may be lured to an even bigger trap, Carlos forms a fighting team called the Rhythm Battlers as he enters alongside with his friends to the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament to find the whereabouts of his mentor Ken Lee and avenge the latter's defeat at the hands of Don Z.'' Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Takeru Hojo Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Streets of Akihabara. Both Carlos and Takeru are standing quietly for ten seconds and then they start to talk.) * Carlos: "So, you're Takeru Hojo. Rina-chan told me about you." * Takeru: "What do you want?" (Carlos signals with his strong sense of justice to Takeru.) * 'Carlos: "You attempted to murder her months ago in one of her concerts." * Takeru: "Someone ordered me to do that." * Carlos: "Who?" '(Carlos stops signaling as Takeru explains.) * Takeru: "My own father, Masaru. He's a Yakuza boss." * Carlos: "This means you're linked with him in one way or another." * Takeru: "I wish I couldn't, but I had no choice." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Carlos: "Then I'm going to give you a reality check." * Takeru: "Come if you dare... you wouldn't like it!" After-Match Cutscene (Takeru starts to get up.) * Takeru: "I'm sorry for the bad things I have done." * Carlos: "If you want to be forgiven, then atone yourself. Don't commit the same mistakes as your father." (Takeru thinks for a few seconds.) * Takeru: "Okay! I reconsidered my act. He's working with a shadow figure, and I'm ashamed for that. Since then, I lost my honor." * Carlos: "You can recover it by choosing the righteous side." * Takeru: "It's that true?" * Carlos: "It seems that we got an enemy in common... the shadow figure you're mentioning earlier on." (Carlos offers Takeru the oportunity to join the Rhythm Battlers.) * Takeru: "From now on... I'm joining the Rhythm Battlers." * Carlos: "Now, it's your turn to protect the world from the forces of evil, Takkun." (Takeru accepts the offer by shaking Carlos' hand.) Tournament Finals - VS. Joaquín Ortiz Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we're getting a Salsa Cumbiando match of epic proportions! Introducing first... The Young Voyager: Carlos Velásquez! And his oponent... is none another than his best friend, The Colombian Spirit: Joaquín Ortiz!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Joaquín: "We're meeting again, amigo." * Carlos: "It's about time." * Joaquín: "I can't believe you made it to the finals." * Carlos: "Considering I bested many competitors before, it's a given." (Both pump their fists before the match.) * Joaquín: "Shall we fight?" * Carlos: "May the best will win!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Joaquín, Carlos is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Carlos Velásquez!" * Carlos: "Nice match, Joaquín!" * Joaquín: "You finally won the tournament, indeed!" (Both Carlos and Joaquín shake hands as a sign of mutual respect. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Carlos: "¿Qué esta pasando?" * Joaquín: "Carlos, someone's approaching." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Carlos Velásquez." * Carlos: "What do you want from me?" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Joaquín: "Beware. It may be a trap." * Carlos: "I will be alright. Trust me, amigo." * Joaquín: "Buena suerte, Carlos." (Carlos decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Carlos gets out of it.) * Carlos: "Where's him?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Carlos: "My master told me about him before his eventual disappeareance." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Carlos: "I understand." * Messenger: "Good luck, Carlos Velásquez. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Carlos.) * Don Z: "Finally... Our time has come, Carlos." * Carlos: "I heard you're the strongest of all." * Don Z: "Ken Lee trained you well." * Carlos: "Did you know my mentor?" * Don Z: "We used to be sparring partners. My envy put him to his end, and now I had to atone for what I did." (Cut to a flashback where we see Don Z and Ken Lee fighting in the 12th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament 10 years ago. Ken Lee is a chinese-american middle aged bald man with moustache wearing an archetypal martial arts master attire. A shady figure is watching the fight behind the scenes.) * Don Z (v/o): "Ken Lee was the greatest Rhythmic Martial Artist ever existed. However, someone approached me and told me to kill him. I had refused it, but orders are orders and I did what I had to do." (Then we cut to a desert in that moment where Don Z kills Ken Lee with a fist that stabs in the latter's chest the way, it's not shown on-screen, but after that he shows remorseful for the action.) * Don Z (v/o): "That was the worst day in my life, and since that moment, I started to get cursed with my inner demons." (Cut back to Carlos and Don Z.) * Carlos: "Forgive me, Master Lee. I have failed you." * Don Z: "No... I have failed him first." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Carlos: "Your judgement time has come. This time, I'll give the last word." * Don Z: "Let me see if your rhythm is flowing as you say." Final Boss Cutscene' (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Carlos: "You are not a bad guy as I thought at first." * Don Z: "I was deceived. He promised to me total control in exchange of taking the life of Ken Lee. It was a complete fraud, he never give me nothing and I ended up being a pawn in his evil plans." * Carlos: "Now I understand it all." * Don Z: "You have become stronger." * Carlos: "The same I said about you. And now... where's the shadow figure?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Carlos: "Thanks for the information." (Carlos shakes hands with Don Z and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Carlos goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "I'm impressed to see this far... Carlos Velásquez." * Carlos: "Who are you? How do you know my name?" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "My name is Doctor Giga... future master of this pathetic world. I watched your fights all along during the journey." * Carlos: "What? I thought the tournament was harmless in nature." * Doctor Giga: "I actually used the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts as a frontline for my master plan of conquering Earth." * Carlos: "Why are you treating to conquer the world?" * Doctor Giga: "Truth is, I already conquered various worlds before yours." (Cut to a flashback which we see Doctor Giga in his throne in the Argus Dimension, whose architecture resembles a dystopic fantasy city. Outside of his headquarters, we see many Argonians working as slaves, being tortured by his masked guards during the oppresive regime.) * Doctor Giga (v/o): "I'm from Argus, an alternate dimension where I rule with iron hand, but I was bored with having my own dimension under my rule. So when I discovered that there are portals to other dimensions, I decided to conquer one by one." (Then we cut to Giga and his army conquering the Cyberpunk Dimension, where its inhabitants use Sci-Fi technology and it resembles a futuristic city, followed by the Anthromorphic Dimension, a monarchic fantasy world composed of humanoid animals, then we cut to the Terror Dimension, where its name implies, it inhabits supernatural creatures like Vampires, Werevolves and other similar folks, to name few, and the Atlantean Dimension, which represents the titular Atlantis as a separate dimension after a portal sent the former island of Earth to what it is now, an underwater empire. Doctor Giga is seen killing every being from the aforementioned realms.) * Doctor Giga (v/o): "It should be considered that my conquest started earlier than expected. I really enjoy the massacre of other dimensional beings." (Later we cut to the Divine Dimension, which is basically Mount Olympus, but with the difference that it also inhabits Gods from other mythologies. Doctor Giga is seen fighting with Zeus, however the Thunder God caused him to lose his left eye in combat mutilation is not shown on-screen. After then, Doctor Giga is seen in the Negative Dimension, which resembles the hell, and of all sudden, his skin is getting weals due to his exposure to its environment, so much that he decides to leave the dimension.) * Doctor Giga (v/o): "The only dimensions that I never conquered are the Divine and the Negative. In the Divine, I almost got it until I lost my left eye at the hands of Zeus. And in the Negative, I noted that I got allergic reactions to its environment, and if I still remain in that dimension for a long time, I would die." * Carlos (v/o): "Tell me the reason why you're doing this?" (Cut to another flashback where we see Carlos' parents, both mexican, wearing uniforms resembling those from S.H.I.E.L.D. Carlos' father, Rodrigo, is a black short haired man with moustache, whereas the mother, Carmen, is a brown long haired woman. Both are sneaking on Doctor Giga's original lair in an unknown island.) * Doctor Giga (v/o): "Don't you remember? Your parents are legendary members of the League of Spies. They tried to stop my plan 15 years ago." * Carlos (v/o): "I never knew that my parents were secret agents at the time... What are you saying that?" (Doctor Giga is fighting against Carlos' parents for ten seconds. Then Giga kills them in cold blood with his bare hands stabbing on their chests shown on-screen and leaves them dead.) * Doctor Giga (v/o): "I caused their death... and for this reason, you lived on the orphanage since then. That moment for you, is tragic, but for me... is just another day." (Cut back to Carlos and Doctor Giga. Carlos starts to get angry.) * Carlos: "This is fucking unforgivable!" * Doctor Giga: "Truth is that I really hate music, and this is why I plan on destroy it!" * Carlos: "I will stop you definitively and avenge my parents' deaths!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Carlos and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "Hah, you will never stop me, human. In fact, I will make you reunite with your parents in the afterlife." After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Carlos: "It's over, Doctor Giga! Evil will never prevail." * Doctor Giga: "You may have won. But remember... as long as evil exists in the dimensional planes, I will return sooner or later." (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Carlos: "What are you doing?" * Doctor Giga: "Say goodbye to this world." (Then Carlos looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Carlos: "It is you the one who's saying goodbye." * Doctor Giga: "Wait a minute... this means you're leaving already?" * Carlos: "The only thing I'm going to say before leaving is... Hasta la vista... asshole!" (Carlos sends Doctor Giga an honorable salute a la Goku and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "Curse you, Carlos Velásquez!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to the cemetery, where Carlos is putting flowers to the gravestones of both his parents and his master Ken Lee.) * Carlos (v/o): "I finally completed my training, Master, and your old friend Don Z is atoning for his misdeed. As for you, my parents, I finished your job of stopping the evil dictator Doctor Giga fifteen years later. I have no choice but to say... farewell." (Carlos leaves the cemetery walking with his travel bag. Later, we cut the next day at Itzapalapa, Mexico City. The Rhythm Battlers with Takeru on the group are walking in the streets and talking to each other.) * Adriana: "So tell me, primo? Did you fought the malevolent Doctor Giga?" * Carlos: "Yeah. The guy is so demente and it seems that he lured us all along during the tournament. Fortunately, I defeated him and is no longer tormenting us in the future. I just say that... my parents and mentor are proud of me in the heavens." * Adriana: "My sincere condolencies." (Carlos hugs Adriana in sincerity for five seconds.) * Carlos: "Thanks, prima." * Rina: "But look to the good side now. You saved the world!" * Joaquín: "This is my amigo!" * Iván: "You're grande, indeed!" * Takeru: "My respects for you. I could say you become a true hero." * Carlos: "In fact... I'm now the Hero of Earth." (They continue to converse with each other, that is when many citizens see Carlos and one of them sign him.) * Citizen #1: "Look, it's Carlos Velásquez! The man who saved the world!" * Citizen #2: "We must reunite to see his fighting style." * Rina: "Carlos, I think it's time to show what the fans want." * Carlos: "Sure it does." (Carlos signs to Joaquín as the townspeople reunite surrounding them and starts cheering in the upcoming battle.) * Joaquín: "¿Una revancha, héroe?" (Translation: "A rematch, hero?") * Carlos: "¡Seguro!" (Carlos and Joaquín are now in their fighting stances.) * Adriana: "Let's go, primo!" * Takeru: "You can do it!" (Both Carlos and Joaquín run towards each other and then clash their fist and kick respectively while the camera freezes the frame for ten seconds before the screen fades to black.) Category:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters